If you've got an emptiness inside we should let our worlds re-collide
by draguar
Summary: La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, qui ne savait pas ça ? Mais ils n'étaient sûrement pas prêt pour l'ouragan qui allait s'abattre sur eux.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Before it breaks**

 _ **Octobre 2015**_

Le plume glissait doucement sur la feuille épaisse, dessinant l'ombre longiligne d'une femme. La rue était vide – déserte même – et le vent soufflait, faisant voleter quelques papiers d'emballage derrière elle. Elle était seule au milieu des voitures abandonnées sur la route, vestiges d'un départ empressé. Un sourire satisfait cassa l'expression concentrée de la brune et elle se redressa en laissant échapper un bâillement. D'après la montre accrochée à la lampe, elle était restée dans la zone pendant pratiquement dix heures. La zone comme l'appelait Bellamy était cet état d'intense concentration dont rien n'aurait su la tirer. Une guerre aurait pu avoir lieu au-dehors, cela n'aurait eu aucune importance pour elle. Tout ce qui comptait était cette image dans sa tête qu'elle s'efforçait de retransmettre le plus fidèlement possible sur le papier. Ces dix heures avaient été éreintantes, son corps lui faisait désormais douloureusement remarquer ses manques et besoins, mais ça en valait la peine. Les planches étaient terminées, il ne resterait plus qu'à fignoler quelques détails et il en serait de même avec le tome. Après avoir contemplé une nouvelle fois son travail, elle attrapa son téléphone et remarqua qu'elle avait quelques messages de Bellamy.

10:56 Bell : Ciné avec Octavia cette après-midi. Tu veux venir ?

13:31 Bell : Je suppose que ça veut dire non :)

13:36 Bell : Ne te tue pas à la tâche.

14:00 Bell : Et mange quelque chose.

16:17 Bell : Un signe de vie serait apprécié quand tu sortiras de la zone.

Son dernier message datait d'une trentaine de minutes, son ami ne pourrait donc pas se plaindre qu'elle l'avait laissé dans l'angoisse durant un long moment. Théoriquement, elle l'avait fait, mais il ne lui avait après tout demandé un signe de vie que très récemment. Même si cette attitude protectrice était parfois un peu étouffante, Lexa lui en était reconnaissante. Bellamy était son ancre. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait survécu à une période particulièrement douloureuse de sa vie et encore aujourd'hui il la maintenait dans le temps présent. Il l'aidait même à avancer et à voir un futur qu'elle avait appris à apprécier malgré un élément manquant dans le tableau. Une vague d'idées noires tenta de la submerger, mais elle se força à se concentrer sur sa réponse au texto.

16:52 Lexa : Toujours vivante

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de verrouiller son téléphone, elle savait qu'un nouveau message arriverait dans les prochaines secondes. Connaissant Bellamy, il avait sûrement dû garder son smartphone en permanence dans sa main pour éviter de louper la réponse depuis midi et il le lui ferait vite savoir. L'appareil émit un vibration, en donnant la preuve.

16:52 Bell : Enfin ! Bienvenue dans le monde réel :)

16:52 Lexa : Idiot

16:52 Lexa : Tu seras peut-être heureux de savoir que j'ai fini. Demain je ferais les dernières modifications avec Maya et je pense qu'on sera bon.

16:53 Lexa : Enfin si les planches te conviennent.

16:53 Bell : Je te fais confiance mais j'ai hâte de voir ça. Je rentre d'ici deux heures. Tu seras encore debout ?

16:53 Lexa : Probablement

16:54 Bell : Cool. On se voit tout à l'heure alors.

16:54 Bell : Et mange !

16:54 Lexa : Aye, aye

Lexa n'avait pas vraiment faim, elle avait perdu l'appétit depuis longtemps, mais elle savait que son corps avait besoin de carburant. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Bellamy encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. A une époque, elle lui aurait peut-être menti, mais elle avait abandonné désormais. Il était le seul à qui elle ne mentait jamais, le seul avec qui elle était toujours honnête. Et elle se comptait dans les gens à qui elle ne disait pas la vérité. A vingt-cinq ans, la brune était devenue sacrément douée pour se mentir à elle-même. Occulter la vérité était devenue une seconde nature et on pouvait difficilement l'ignorer. Jetant un dernier regard à la montre, elle occulta donc le manque qui durant un instant s'était à nouveau fait sentir dans sa poitrine et se dirigea vers la cuisine en rassemblant ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de sortir de quoi se faire un sandwich, quelques petits coups frappés à la porte attirant son attention. Cet événement la fit sursauter et elle jeta un regard méfiant en direction de l'entrée. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'elle était surprise de recevoir de la visite. Des gens passaient souvent ici depuis que Bellamy et elle avaient emménagé, mais personne ne toquait jamais. Les personnes qui savaient qu'ils vivaient ici étaient de toute confiance et se permettaient d'entrer sans s'annoncer. C'était une habitude que leurs amis avaient pris car s'ils étaient les bienvenus pour venir squatter, ils savaient que les déranger durant leur travail était un mauvais plan. Et les faire se lever pour venir ouvrir était un dérangement de taille à leurs yeux. Donc, personne ne frappait jamais. Or quelqu'un venait de le faire. Dans un accès de paranoïa, Lexa commença un sms pour prévenir Bellamy, mais elle s'arrêta. C'était idiot. Elle n'allait quand même pas le faire revenir en urgence pour venir voir qui était dehors. Rassemblant son courage, elle fourra le téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon de pyjama et avança jusqu'à l'entrée où elle fit lentement coulisser la porte. Dès qu'elle l'eut ouvert suffisamment pour passer la tête, elle jeta un œil dans le couloir et sa mâchoire tomba quand son regard se posa sur la fille devant elle.

\- Coucou Lexa.

La blonde sourit brillamment et Lexa se sentit tituber sous le poids des années. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici aujourd'hui et un instant elle cru même à une hallucination. Même si cette théorie aurait été inquiétante pour son état psychique, elle l'aurait probablement préféré à la vérité. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle détestait la réalité et qu'une dose de Rouge aurait été toute indiquée pour la fuir. Mais tout ça c'était fini. Elle avait arrêté depuis des années et elle ne voulait plus retomber là-dedans. Ce n'était plus elle. Elle était différente, elle était plus forte, elle croyait en son futur, elle était courageuse, sa confiance en elle était similaire à celle que Bellamy lui témoignait et surtout elle n'était plus sous l'influence de Clarke Griffin. Sauf que son esprit ne débitait que des mensonges et qu'il lui aurait été difficile de le nier.

* * *

 _ **Février 2008**_

La maison grouillait en permanence de vie. C'était les aléas de la colocation et même s'ils se connaissaient tous depuis de nombreuses années, vivre ensemble n'avait pas toujours été une partie de plaisir. Il avait fallu un temps d'adaptation, des règles et énormément de patience avant d'arriver à une situation acceptable pour tout le monde. Occuper à huit une bâtisse en bord de mer à quelques pas de l'université, c'était un rêve lorsque l'on était en première année à la fac, mais parfois ça pouvait aussi virer au cauchemar. Voir au chaos comme ce matin-là.

\- Bellamy, sors tes fesses de la salle de bain !

\- Ouais, j'arrive, j'arrive.

Le garçon grommelait d'une voix ennuyée, mais son énorme sourire se reflétait dans le miroir alors qu'il se coiffait tranquillement. Ce qu'il aimait faire sortir Lincoln de ses gonds. C'était leur petit jeu favori du matin. Ou du moins le sien, même s'il n'était pas certain que l'autre gars s'en plaignait réellement. Lincoln cogna à nouveau la porte, mais il ne recommença pas sa tirade car Clarke descendait nonchalamment les escaliers, toute endormie et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle se frotta les yeux et adressa un petit sourire à son ami qui plia sa grande carcasse pour embrasser sa joue.

\- Hey Clarkey. La nuit a été dure ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

La blonde bailla encore et quand elle passa à côté de la porte, elle y toqua fermement.

\- Bell arrête de faire tourner Lincoln en bourrique, il a un test important aujourd'hui.

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément et un Bellamy douché, habillé, parfaitement coiffé et au sourire ravageur apparu pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- J'ai des cheveux, c'est normal que je passe plus de temps là-dedans.

Pour prouver son point, il passa une main sur le crâne rasé de Lincoln qui le bourra rudement hors de son chemin et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en maugréant. C'était un véritable ours en peluche, mais le matin pouvait le rendre grognon, surtout sous l'influence de Bellamy. Ce dernier se tourna vers Clarke et il se pencha pour lui faire la bise, mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Okay, pas de bisou pour toi. Tu aurais bien besoin de croiser la route d'une brosse à dents. Et d'une douche. Tu as l'air fracassé, Clarke.

\- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

\- Mais j't'aime quand même.

A la place du traditionnel bisou du matin, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit en rigolant vers sa chambre sans se soucier des yeux que roulaient Clarke. Elle aimait Bellamy, mais parfois il agissait comme un véritable connard avec elle. C'était probablement son privilège en tant que l'une de ses meilleures amies. Elle continua sa route vers la cuisine et fut soulagée de ne plus croiser personne jusqu'à s'être laissé tomber sur une chaise en relâchant en même temps tout l'air qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Elle s'affala ensuite sur la table, la tête dans ses bras, et lâcha un gémissement digne d'une baleine échouée sur la plage.

\- J'allais te proposer un café, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très indiqué pour un cétacé.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas seule. Clarke se força à redresser la tête qu'elle appuya sur sa main pour lui éviter de retomber sur la table. A aucun moment elle n'avait calculé la présence de Lexa qui mangeait un bol de céréales en la regardant depuis le plan de travail où elle était perchée.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter de baleine ?

\- Entre autre chose.

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui à être désagréable de si bon matin ?

\- On te fait payer de ne pas avoir cours avant midi. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout ?

La blonde balaya la question d'un geste de la main en soupirant. Comprenant directement le message, Lexa stoppa les questions et déposa son bol désormais vide dans l'évier avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle remplit rapidement une tasse à Clarke qu'elle lui fourra dans la main en espérant qu'elle serait de meilleure humeur après avoir ingurgité une bonne dose de caféine. Pendant que cette dernière s'appliquait à ajouter la bonne quantité de sucre, elle alla ramasser rapidement son sac et se prépara à partir, mais en se redressant elle constata la présence de Wells et Echo dans le cadre de la porte. Merde, pensa la brune en reprenant l'air de rien sa place précédente.

\- Essaye pas de jouer les innocentes, Lex. On sait que tu as essayé de filer en douce.

\- LES GARS, COLLECTE !

Clarke grimaça en entendant le cri de Echo qui avait agité plus encore la maison. Quatre paires de pieds dévalèrent les escaliers et ce fut l'apocalypse dans la cuisine. Wells avait été récupérer un bocal dans lequel il déposa quelques billets avant de commencer le tour de la petite bande qui en fit de même avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté.

\- Encore ? Mais où est-ce que tout ce fric passe ?

\- Arrête de râler, Murphy.

\- Ouais surtout que tu manges comme un ogre.

\- Je mange pas plus que Lincoln !

\- Oui, mais lui il râle pas.

Murphy se renfrogna, mais il fouilla quand même ses poches pour sortir une poignée de pièces et un billet. Quand le pot arriva devant Lexa, elle grimaça, un peu gênée.

\- Euh les gars... Je suis à sec. J'ai pas pu bosser des masses à cause d'un projet et j'ai dû acheter des fournitures du coup après le loyer...

\- C'est bon, fais pas cette tête. On va pas te laisser mourir de faim. Je met la moitié de ta part si tu me files un coup de main pour déménager le Raven 2008.

\- J'en reviens toujours pas que tu ais baptisé ta machine comme ça.

\- Attention, je vais retirer mon offre...

\- Non, non ! Je t'aurais aidé de toute façon, mais merci.

Raven paru satisfaite et elle s'approcha du pot pour y mettre l'argent supplémentaire que Bellamy compléta sans dire un mot.

\- Merci Bell, je te revaudrais ça.

\- Essaye même pas.

Il lui cogna l'épaule et se laissa aller contre le plan de travail à côté d'elle avec un sourire entendu. La relation avait toujours été simple et saine entre eux.

\- Même si ça implique la purée façon Octavia ?

\- Tu as récupéré sa technique ?

\- Ouais, elle me l'a apprise quand je l'ai vu la semaine passée.

\- Je crois que je pourrais accepter un tel deal.

\- Je me disais aussi.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué le regard de Clarke sur eux. Il était étrangement intense pour son état semi-comateux et une lueur de jalousie y passa avant que la pensée soit chassée de son esprit. Depuis le début de leur cohabitation, la blonde avait développé un curieux sentiment à l'encontre de Bellamy et Lexa. Si elle les appréciait toujours autant quand ils étaient séparés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amère lorsqu'elle les voyait si complices. Le pot atteignit finalement la fin de la ronde et atterrit devant elle sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Wells attendit quelques secondes avant de lui pousser le front pour la sortir de sa transe et elle murmura quelques insultes dans sa barbe en se redressant, feignant la surprise après avoir zoné trop longtemps. Elle fixa le pot sans comprendre avant de percuter en voyant les billets.

\- Ah oui. Prend ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre.

Wells avait à peine tourné le dos quand quelque chose frappa l'esprit encore un peu brumeux de Clarke. Elle se releva avec empressement et alla se placer devant son ami pour le stopper.

\- Non, oublie. J'ai plus de cash. Ça va si je paye ce soir ?

\- Ouais, je t'avance ça.

L'attitude de Clarke n'avait échappée à personne, mais tout le monde choisit de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il était inutile de pousser la blonde. Quand elle n'était pas prête à parler, c'était une véritable tête de mule, ils savaient tous qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'elle vienne d'elle-même. Ils notèrent quand même son stress et son empressement à tous les envoyer en cours en prétextant qu'ils allaient être en retard. Le groupe se sépara donc une nouvelle fois, ne laissant plus dans la cuisine que Clarke et Lexa, cette dernière transférant l'argent dans une poche de son sac à dos.

\- Tu as pas un cours important ce matin ?

La soudaine préoccupation de Clarke étonna un peu Lexa, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en attrapant la liste de course scotchée au frigo. Elle était longue et ramener tout ça s'annonçait ennuyeux, mais c'était son tour cette semaine et elle voulait encore moins demander un coup de main alors qu'elle n'avait même pas été capable de participer au pot commun.

\- Tous les cours sont importants. Bon, j'y vais. A c'soir.

Son sac à dos sur les épaules, elle embrassa rapidement le front de Clarke et sortit. Seulement, au lieu de s'engager sur la rue pour commencer les dix minutes de marche pour rejoindre l'école, elle alla récupérer son casque dans l'abri derrière la maison et se cacha dans la ruelle en attendant d'avoir vu ses colocataires partir. Quand elle fut sûre qu'aucun d'eux ne revenait sur ses pas, elle enleva le cadenas de sa moto et la poussa sur une dizaine de mètres avant de l'enfourcher et de démarrer le moteur. Pas d'école aujourd'hui, il devenait vraiment plus urgent d'arranger sa situation financière.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke avait été tout aussi aux aguets dans la cuisine. Elle avait dit au revoir à ses amis et maintenant que plus personne n'était là, elle remonta dans sa chambre s'en prêter attention au vrombissement lointain d'une moto qui occupa un instant le paysage sonore. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle sourit doucement en voyant Finn qui l'attendait bien calé contre les oreillers. Elle alla se pelotonner contre lui et embrassa doucement son épaule nue pendant qu'il la recouvrait de la couette.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas savoir que je suis là.

\- Ce sont eux qui ne comprendraient pas. Ils ont tous un avis négatif sur toi et comme on est pas censé ramener quelqu'un qui n'a pas été présenté aux autres...

\- Ils me connaissent tous.

\- Oui, mais ils ne t'apprécient pas à ta juste valeur. Pas comme je le fais. Mais ça va changer. Je veux pouvoir m'afficher avec toi sans avoir à me soucier de leurs commentaires.

\- Rien ne presse. Seul ton avis compte pour moi, princesse.

Et Clarke, bêtement amoureuse comme elle l'était, ne mit pas une seconde en doute ses paroles et l'embrassa fougueusement en s'allongeant sur son torse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_ **: Around here, it's the hardest time of year**

 **Octobre 2015**

Il contemplait l'écran avec inquiétude, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents comme toujours lorsqu'il était anxieux. Le dernier message n'avait rien d'affolant pourtant, Lexa acceptait ses conseils – ses rappels –, mais il n'était pas là pour vérifier qu'elle les appliquait. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il n'avait pas confiance en sa parole, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait la fâcheuse habitude d'oublier les détails triviaux liés à la réalité et aux besoins de son corps. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès, c'était juste comme ça, certaines choses lui passaient complètement au-dessus de la tête. Bellamy se savait un peu trop insistant à ce sujet, il savait aussi qu'il se comportait comme une véritable mère-poule, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était dans ses tripes : il ressentait le véritable besoin de prendre soin de cette fille qu'il avait vu trop souffrir et à laquelle il était profondément attaché. L'écran de son téléphone s'assombrit, mais il continua à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme vienne lui presser l'épaule. Cachant son sursaut, il déposa rapidement l'appareil sur la table et adressa un sourire maladroit à sa petite sœur.

\- Relax, Bell. Lexa va bien. Elle est plus forte que jamais.

\- Tu te trompes. Lexa ne va pas bien et je m'inquiète pour elle.

\- Et moi, je m'inquiète pour toi. Est-ce que tu dors correctement ?

Le jeune homme leva une main pour frotter ses yeux cernés par réflexe. La réponse se lisait sur son visage, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Octavia s'en fasse inutilement pour lui. Il était le plus âgé, c'était son rôle à lui de se faire du mouron. Seulement, il n'avait jamais été capable de lui mentir. Ils avaient toujours été très proches et si par le passé les trois années qui les séparaient avaient permis à Bellamy de garder le dessus, c'était terminé depuis que O était devenue cette femme forte et indépendante qui lui faisait face.

\- Oui. Non... Je ne sais pas.

\- Oui ou non, Bell. C'est une question simple.

\- Non. Je la surveille pendant qu'elle dort.

\- Creepy.

\- Pas comme ça !

Octavia se foutait de sa gueule et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'emporter quand ce sujet particulièrement sensible était abordé. Lexa était son amie, sa presque-soeur, et il l'aimait, mais pas dans un sens romantique. Leur relation avait toujours été claire. Il n'existait ni sentiment ambiguë, ni tension sexuelle entre eux. Juste de l'amour, un attachement profond et un respect mutuel. Donc il détestait que son affection pour elle ne soit réduite qu'à une vague attraction. Avec Lexa, il avait traversé l'Enfer et il était prêt à recommencer.

\- Clarke t'a blessé aussi. Son attitude a blessé Lexa, mais elle n'était pas seule dans ce bordel.

\- Je n'étais pas aussi impliqué qu'elle et tu le sais.

\- Elle était ta meilleure amie depuis que vous aviez six ans.

\- Cinq ans, en fait. Mais maintenant, c'est terminé. En fait, c'est terminé depuis nos vingt ans. A cause de cet enfoiré.

\- Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, ce n'est pas la faute de Finn. Pas totalement. Clarke n'est pas innocente. Elle a joué avec Lexa et toi. Consciemment. Et je suis sûre que si vous lui donniez une chance, elle le referait.

Bellamy baissa la tête et fixa le fond de café qui se trouvait dans sa tasse. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion plus d'une fois et il savait que Octavia était dans le vrai. Elle n'avait jamais été réellement liée à Clarke et avait tout observé d'un œil extérieur. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils en parlaient encore. Tout ça datait de plusieurs années et il pensait être sorti des ennuis, mais il fallait croire qu'il se trompait. Son esprit serait toujours là pour lui jouer des tours.

\- Ouais. Tu as raison. Je sais. Désolé. Cette ville me rend fou.

Les mots étaient sortis comme un crachat dédaigneux. Bellamy avait sincèrement aimé Polis. Il pensait encore l'aimer quand il avait déménagé ici l'année précédente, mais il la voyait désormais comme un étau qui se refermait lentement sur lui. Il y avait trop de souvenirs douloureux et trop de regrets pour que cet endroit ne soit qu'une ville parmi tant d'autre.

\- Je suis là pour toi, Bellamy. Toujours.

\- Merci, O. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Un paquet de conneries.

\- Probablement.

Lorsqu'une partie de la tension se fut dissipée, Bellamy trouva enfin le courage de lever la tête et il la regarda avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, mais ses yeux restèrent vides. Parfois, cette flamme joyeuse qui le caractérisait brûlait encore dans son regard, mais aujourd'hui elle était inexistante, comme dévorée par les ténèbres de son inquiétude. Le silence flotta durant un long moment entre eux avant qu'Octavia ne décide de prendre les commandes. Elle attrapa la main de son frère et le tira sur ses pieds, bien décidée à lui transmettre une partie de son énergie.

\- Viens. On a une partie de bowling qui nous attends et je vais te botter le cul.

\- Dans tes rêves, O.

\- Je te parie une énorme pizza de chez Gus.

\- Sale gosse ! Mais d'accord, c'est ton argent qu'on va dépenser de toute façon.

\- Deal. Et Bellamy ?

\- Yep ?

\- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

\- Moi aussi, gamine.

Avec l'ombre de son vrai sourire aux lèvres, il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et la serra étroitement pendant qu'il marchait sans se soucier des passants. Octavia était bien la seule personne que cette ville n'avait pas pourrie. Elle était sa lumière dans l'obscurité.

* * *

 **Février 2008**

Il y avait trois heures de route qui séparaient Polis de TonDC. Même si elle avait tenté de rester concentrée sur la conduite de sa moto, Lexa avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir à sa situation. Elle avait évalué toutes ses options, pesé le pour et le contre de chaque possibilité, et en était venue à une conclusion unanime : elle n'avait pas le choix. Il n'y avait aucune solution miracle. Il lui fallait de l'argent. L'école était payée jusqu'en juin, mais à cette allure elle ne parviendrait rapidement plus à payer son loyer. Les fournitures d'art étaient trop chères et ses travaux grignotaient pratiquement tout son temps, ne lui laissant que peu d'occasions de travailler pour remplir un peu son compte en banque. Progressivement, elle accumulait les dettes et son orgueil ne survivrait plus à une seule demande de charité auprès de ses amis. Elle avait beau savoir qu'ils le faisaient de bon cœur, elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour eux. L'idée de devoir demander de l'argent à sa famille ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Ce n'était cette fois-ci pas une histoire de fierté. Elle avait toujours eu un bon contact avec son père et son frère, et ils l'avaient tous les deux encouragés à suivre la voie qu'elle désirait, qu'importe ce que cela coûterait. C'était là était tout le problème. Malgré une situation financière précaire, ils avaient fait en sorte qu'elle puisse réaliser son rêve en entrant à l'école d'art de Polis. Elle aurait donc voulu ne pas avoir à leur demander plus. Ils faisaient déjà tellement pour elle qu'elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir besoin de plus, de ne pas être capable de se prendre en main malgré ses dix-huit ans. Après tout, elle était adulte. Elle aurait dû pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule.

Après s'être garée dans l'allée et avoir coupé le moteur, Lexa resta longtemps à contempler la maison par la visière teintée de son casque. Elle aimait cet endroit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la première fois qu'elle s'y était rendue. Ses souvenirs de cette époque étaient peu nombreux, mais la bâtisse lui avait fait une forte impression. C'était la première belle chose qu'elle avait vue après la mort de sa mère. La grande façade blanche, les châssis bleus foncés, tous les massifs de fleurs l'entourant,... Elle s'était tenue presque aussi longtemps qu'aujourd'hui devant elle, sa main fermement enserrée par celle de Dante. A cette époque, il n'était pas encore son père. C'était l'ami le plus cher de sa mère, celui à qui elle avait décidé de confier l'être qui lui était le plus précieux quand elle avait appris qu'elle était atteinte d'un cancer qui allait l'entraîner vers la mort en quatre mois à peine. Elle avait choisi Dante plutôt que de choisir son frère de sang et le temps avait prouvé qu'elle avait eu raison. Lexa avait été heureuse avec les Wallace. Ils avaient eu des déboires comme toutes les autres familles, mais ils avaient été bien tous les trois. Poussant un soupir, la brune ôta son casque et descendit de la moto avant de se diriger lentement vers le perron. Elle grimpa les quatre marches et hésita un instant devant la porte. Y avait-il quelqu'un à la maison ? Finalement, elle testa la poignée et la trouva ouverte, elle entra donc et progressa tranquillement dans le hall, déposant ses affaires sur la banquette avant d'emprunter les escaliers. Si quelqu'un était là à cette heure-ci, il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit. Un sourire passa brièvement sur ses lèvres quand elle vit la porte du bureau entrouverte. Elle la poussa doucement pour passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement et vérifia qu'elle n'interrompait rien. En entendant le grincement des charnières, Cage leva la tête et il ne cacha pas sa surprise.

\- Lexa ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui. Tout va bien ?

Tout de suite l'inquiétude. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le détromper, l'homme était déjà debout et contournait la table en la détaillant, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de blessure ou de mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis.

Si, il y en avait un, mais Lexa ne voulait pas l'annoncer directement. Elle enlaça brièvement son frère et tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer, mais il ne semblait pas très convaincu. S'il n'était pas aussi perspicace que leur père, Cage n'en restait pas moins attentif à elle et il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand quelque chose la tracassait.

\- Viens t'asseoir.  
\- Papa n'est pas là ?  
\- Non, il est au laboratoire. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
\- Il n'y a rien de grave.

Une part d'elle était heureuse que son père ne soit pas là car elle n'aurait pas à voir son visage peiné s'il ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide, mais une autre était triste de ne pas avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis quelques semaines et il lui manquait même si leurs interactions par téléphone ou par mails étaient régulières. Comme à son habitude, quand Cage lui proposa de s'asseoir, elle alla prendre le fauteuil principal, celui en cuir qui pivotait sur lui-même. Elle fit d'ailleurs quelques tours, heureuse de retrouver le sentiment d'être à la maison, avant qu'une impression de tournis ne la force à s'arrêter. De plus, même si son frère semblait amusé, l'inquiétude était encore claire dans ses yeux. Donc, elle changea de plan et alla droit au but. Au moins, une fois que cette histoire serait réglée, elle pourrait profiter de la compagnie de Cage en toute quiétude.

\- Je suis à cours d'argent. Le programme a été beaucoup plus bouffe-temps que je le pensais, alors niveau boulot c'est pas la joie. Pour le moment, j'arrive à gérer le loyer, mais ça devient limite et je peux déjà plus assumer la vie quotidienne.

Les lèvres de l'homme se pincèrent dans l'embarras et il relâcha un soupir lourd. Cage était fatigué et affligé, elle le savait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour l'aider. Et qu'il ne pouvait probablement rien pour elle non plus. Elle avait bien vu qu'il manquait des objets dans la maison. Des objets de valeur, des pièces d'art que Dante avait collectionné avec bonheur toute sa vie, mais dont il s'était quand même séparé.

\- Lexa...  
\- J'ai compris.

Sa voix avait été un peu plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et elle adoucit son éclat par un sourire désolé. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'être aussi inutile. Elle en voulait à cette école d'être aussi chères. Elle en voulait à l'artiste en elle qui voulait continuer dans cette voie. Elle en voulait même à ses professeurs qui lui donnaient tellement de travail qu'elle ne pouvait pas se trouver un job correct à côté des cours. Mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'en voudrait à sa famille. Ils en avaient déjà beaucoup trop fait pour elle. Alors, elle haussa juste les épaules et elle adressa un coup de tête résolu à son frère. Fin de la discussion.

\- Et sinon comment va Lorelei ?

* * *

La journée s'écoula lentement. Le sujet sensible avait rapidement été mis de côté et Lexa avait choisi de traîner quelques heures dans la maison, à profiter de la présence de son frère. Ils avaient partagés le déjeuner, puis Cage s'était remis au travail pendant qu'elle griffonnait dans un vieux carnet de croquis, confortablement installée sur le tapis. Durant un court moment, elle avait eu la sensation de revenir en enfance, quand tout était simple, et elle aurait voulu y rester le plus longtemps possible, mais l'heure du retour vient. Il fallait qu'elle reparte pour Polis, qu'elle rejoigne la vie réelle où elle ne pourrait plus faire semblant que tout allait bien. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Lexa avait à peine quitté la maison quand elle sentit une main lourde lui tomber sur l'épaule. Par réflexe, elle chassa cette intrusion d'un geste vif et se retourna, sur ses gardes, en fusillant du regard celui qui l'avait surprise. L'homme qui lui faisait face avait une trentaine d'années, des cheveux bruns coupés courts et un regard dérangeant. Il avait été l'assistant de Dante depuis plus de dix ans et la brune n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de se méfier de lui. Il était louche et avait un regard malsain à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Sa position se raidit un peu plus et elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte d'entrée, hésitant presque à retourner à l'intérieur sous prétexte d'avoir oublié de demander quelque chose à son frère. Seulement, cette attitude n'allait vraiment pas à Lexa alors elle camoufla le fond de peur qui lui remuait le ventre en agissant avec dédain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Emerson ?  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Lexa. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura le bras de la brunette ce qui la poussa à reculer un peu pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Son contact lui donnait envie de vomir et elle n'était pas certaine que Emerson ne nourrissait pas quelques fantasmes à son égard depuis le début de son adolescence. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui quand elle avait commencé à grandir, le rendant d'autant plus effrayant.

\- J'ai entendu ta discussion avec Cage. Encore venue soutirer de l'argent à ta famille que tu visite à peine pour ton école d'art ridiculement chère ?  
\- Ce sont pas tes affaires.  
\- Ton père est si fier que tu ais eu le courage de choisir la voie qu'il n'a lui-même pas osé prendre, mais moi je trouve ça stupide. Tu aurais pu faire tellement mieux avec ton intelligence. Probablement mieux que ton frère. Il est brillant quand on parle science, mais il n'a aucun sens des affaires. C'est pour ça que Mount Weather est dans le rouge.  
\- Et je suppose que toi tu saurais comment arranger la situation.

Sa voix était narquoise, mais une part d'elle s'avérait curieuse. Maintenant qu'elle avait appris la réelle situation financière de la compagnie de son père, Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir été si rêveuse. Emerson avait beau être une enflure, elle devait bien avouer qu'il était rusé et que l'écouter ne coûtait rien. Pour le moment, du moins. L'homme sourit, ravi d'avoir trouvé un public plus ouvert.

\- J'ai une solution, mais elle ne plairait pas aux hommes de cette famille. Ton père est trop honorable pour ça et ton frère a encore l'espoir de lui ressembler et de le rendre fier. Mais toi, je suis sûr que tu comprendras. Comme je l'ai dit, tu es une femme intelligente, Lexa. Et tu es plus pragmatique car tu sais ce qu'est la survie. En plus, ne veux-tu pas les mettre à l'abri tous les deux ?

Emerson venait de toucher un point sensible avec ce discours et il le savait. Lexa était prête à faire beaucoup pour cette famille qui l'avait accueillie quand elle n'avait plus personne. Elle l'avait déjà prouvé et le prouverait encore si l'occasion lui en était donnée. Si le visage de la brune se durcit, son regard se fit plus ouvert et l'homme pouvait dire qu'il avait désormais toute son attention.

\- Continue.  
\- Vois-tu, le laboratoire a travaillé pendant longtemps sur un nouveau produit. Un traitement visant à stabiliser les troubles de l'humeur, ce n'est pas mon domaine donc je ne saurais pas t'en dire plus. Par contre, je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas été validé par le conseil à cause d'effets secondaires indésirables. Il y a eu quelques...disons désagréments durant la phase de test. A cause de ça, ton père a fait tout arrêté. Mais une des scientifique a continué à travailler sur le projet et elle a mis au point un autre médicament. Une sorte d'inhibiteur qui je suis sûr pourrait faire un carton dans certains milieux.  
\- Tu parles de commercialiser de la drogue ?  
\- Tout de suite les grands mots... Mais oui je parle bien de vendre ce produit. Le Rouge permettrait de renflouer les caisses. Et puis, il serait idiot de simplement jeter par la fenêtre des années de recherches. Ainsi que les échantillons que le Docteur Tsing a réalisé.  
\- Mount Weather est une compagnie pharmaceutique, pas un fabricant de drogue !

Ce type était complètement fou. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle allait adhérer à son plan ? Lexa ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Ni pourquoi il l'avait approché, lui avait tout raconté, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'elle pourrait tout dire à son père. Toujours sur ses gardes, elle fixa l'homme, presque ahurie de ne trouver aucun signe d'inquiétude chez lui. Il était comme à son habitude calme et calculateur. Un frisson se glissa le long de son échine quand elle comprit qu'elle était prise au piège. Elle pouvait le voir juste dans ses yeux. Il avait un plan et elle n'était pas sortie du rôle qu'il lui avait donné dedans.

\- Mount Weather restera un respectable laboratoire tant que j'aurais ce que je veux. N'oublie pas que tout a été produit ici, par les employés de Dante. Je pourrais le faire tomber si je le voulais, j'ai réuni suffisamment de pièces pour le dossier. Donc, tu vas satisfaire mes attentes, n'est-ce pas Lexa ?

* * *

Clarke n'avait jamais été une personne particulièrement angoissée. Elle avait toujours su prendre la vie comme elle venait et s'adaptait plutôt bien à ses aléas. Inconsciemment, elle avait développé une façon de se mettre à l'abri et elle se reposait sans honte sur les autres. Si Clarke était manipulatrice, elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Elle avait pris l'habitude que le monde tourne autour d'elle, il ne lui semblait donc pas forcément anormal d'attendre beaucoup de ses proches en donnant peu en retour. Elle se reconnaissait elle-même un brin égocentrique. Naturellement, elle était assez loin de la vérité, mais elle en avait suffisamment conscience pour comprendre le sarcasme et la vérité derrière son surnom. Elle était la princesse du groupe et plutôt que de s'en offusquer, elle en était fière. Après tout, n'était-ce pas elle qui les reliait tous ? Malgré tout, aujourd'hui, la blonde était tendue, stressée. Elle avait eu une boule dans le ventre pendant toute la journée depuis le départ de Finn et s'était montrée dissipée durant ses cours de l'après-midi. Au départ, elle avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une conséquence du secret qu'elle cachait jusqu'à ce cours d'anatomie fatidique. Le professeur survolait le système de reproduction quand elle avait eu la révélation. Le stylo qui voltigeait dans sa main était tombé de sa main et avait roulé au sol, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour le récupérer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Clarke était restée comme figée, mais son cerveau s'activait avec ardeur. Il comptait, recomptait, faisait des vérifications,... Tout pour trouver la faille, le moyen de la rassurer. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son dernier cours lui avait semblé interminable et quand il s'était finalement terminé, elle s'était ruée hors de la classe et avait couru en bousculant toutes les personnes sur son passage sans se soucier des excuses. Le stress était comme une vague qui menaçait de déborder de son corps, elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle allait vomir, et il la galvanisait au point que malgré son manque d'endurance elle avait sprinté sur tout le chemin séparant l'école du magasin le plus proche. Elle s'était un peu calmée le temps de faire son achat, puis elle s'était remise à courir jusqu'à la maison. Quand elle avait déboulé à l'intérieur, Echo avait surgi du salon, mais elle l'avait ignorée et avait été s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Et là-bas, elle avait enfin pris le temps de respirer. Appuyée au lavabo, elle avait fixé son reflet aux joues rouges dans le miroir.

\- C'est pas possible. Ça peut pas m'arriver. Pas à moi.

Clarke se regarda dans les yeux tout en réfléchissant toujours, mais rien ne changeait. Le calcul était toujours le même donc le résultat ne changeait pas, c'était logique. Et la scène, le souvenir, qui se déroulait dans sa tête ne l'aidait vraiment pas à trouver le calme.

\- C'est sûrement une erreur. J'ai juste à vérifier. Ça ne peut être qu'une erreur.

Mais quand dix minutes plus tard, elle parvient enfin à rassembler son courage pour quitter des yeux son reflet paniqué et regarder le bâton bleu posé sur la cuvette des toilettes, elle comprit que ce n'était pas une erreur. Parce que sur le test de grossesse, il y avait deux putains de lignes parallèles qui se foutaient royalement de sa gueule. Positif disait la notice...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_ **: Sell your soul, not your whole self**

 **Octobre 2015**

\- Tiens mon bonhomme.

Pour Clarke, il était toujours stupéfiant de voir Indra interagir avec les plus petits. La première fois qu'elle avait vu cette femme, elle avait été terrorisée et avait prié – réellement – pour ne pas obtenir le job, mais elle l'avait eu. Et c'était un bien car à cette époque là, elle avait vraiment besoin d'un boulot. Cela lui avait aussi permis d'apprendre à mieux connaître cette femme et elle avait pu se rendre compte que derrière une apparence froide et mordante se cachait une personne au fond plutôt sympathique quand on savait comment la prendre. Même après plusieurs années de collaboration, la blonde était toujours un peu maladroite et elle n'était pas certaine de savoir si Indra l'appréciait ou non, mais au moins elle semblait la respecter et lui faisait confiance pour l'assister. Clarke s'était habitué à cette attitude et elle avait cessé de se prendre la tête pour un rien et de déployer des efforts inutiles pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de sa patronne. Par contre, elle ne s'habituerait jamais à voir la dentiste aussi chaleureuse avec les enfants. Ceux-ci ne lui rendaient pas très bien et il y avait toujours un peu de crainte dans leurs regards quand ils partaient. Les cicatrices qu'Indra arborait au visage depuis un accident de la route, sa sévérité et son métier en lui-même ne l'aidait vraiment pas à être appréciée à sa juste valeur par les gamins. Celui-ci tendit d'ailleurs une main prudente vers la brosse à dents dinosaure qu'elle lui offrait avant d'aller se cacher vivement derrière sa maman qui offrit un sourire désolé à la dentiste avant d'entraîner son fils vers la sortie. Dès que le cabinet fut vide, Indra se tourna vers Clarke et elle retrouva son indifférence usuelle.

\- Le prochain rendez-vous est à quatorze heures, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Yep, boss.

La dentiste roula des yeux à l'appellation, mais ne prit même pas la peine de relever. A la place, elle se dirigea vers le petit vestiaire où elle se changea rapidement et quelques secondes plus tard, elle enfilait son manteau.

\- Je vais déjeuner avec mon mari. N'oublie pas de bien fermer la porte quand tu sortiras.

\- Je n'ai oublié qu'une seule fois !

\- Une fois de trop.

Son ton restait sévère, mais Clarke vit dans ses yeux qu'elle plaisantait. Au moins, les années lui avaient appris à déceler les véritables reproches des boutades. Quand Indra fut finalement partie, la blonde se permit un soupir las et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à roulettes placée derrière le bureau à l'accueil. Elle était fatiguée. Se tirer du lit avait été un véritable parcours du combattant aujourd'hui et elle ne rêvait que de retourner au lit malgré à peine trois heures au boulot. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si elle n'allait pas sauter le repas pour faire une sieste quand son téléphone se mit à sonner bruyamment dans la poche de sa blouse. En le sortant et en apercevant l'identité de l'appelant, elle se rappela soudain d'un détail d'une certaine importance : elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu à midi.

\- Anya ! Je suis désolée pour le retard. Je me dépêche.

Elle avait décroché, parlé et raccroché, ne laissant pas l'occasion à son amie de placer un seul mot. Si Clarke savait bien une chose, c'était que Anya allait lui passer un savon pour avoir oublié et elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre un au téléphone et un en face à face. Heureusement, elles avaient prévu de se rejoindre dans un petit resto à deux pas. Comme Indra, la blonde alla rapidement se changer et fila à toute vitesse, ne ralentissant l'allure que pour bien verrouiller la porte. Oublier juste après le commentaire de sa patronne aurait vraiment été du foutage de gueule. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la table où était installée la superbe Anya, elle était essoufflée, échevelée, et avait les joues rouges ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire complexer. A côté de l'avocate sérieuse qui l'attendait, elle ne ressemblait vraiment à rien.

\- On dirait que tu reviens de la salle de sport, mais si tu en faisais, tu ne serais sûrement pas dans cet état après avoir couru trois mètres.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Clarke s'entourait toujours de gens à l'amour vache et Anya en était la parfaite représentation. C'était une amie, droite, fidèle, parfois affectueuse, et vraiment de bons conseils, mais elle ne connaissait pas le sens du mot délicatesse. La blonde la fusilla du regard tout en s'installant et vida d'une traite le verre d'eau posé devant elle.

\- Je vais quand même pas aller payer un prix exorbitant pour faire ce que je fais déjà au quotidien. Mais merci, Anya, tes compliments m'avaient manqués.

\- Un plaisir. Bon, on commande ? Je meurs de faim à cause de toi.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je penserais que c'est pour ça que tu es aussi désagréable.

\- Ne te plains pas, tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas si j'étais trop gentille avec toi.

\- C'est pas faux.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et leurs plats de pâtes déjà bien entamés, Anya glissa sur la table le sujet qui semblait se trouver sur sa langue depuis trop longtemps : sa vie sentimentale. Clarke s'étonnait même qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps avant de se lancer vu toutes les interrogations qu'elle lisait dans son regard.. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler dans ce quartier, la jeune femme était devenue une sorte de mentor pour elle. Elle avait six ans de plus, une solide expérience du coin et s'était avérée d'une aide précieuse à plus d'une occasion. A l'heure actuelle, elle était probablement celle qui connaissait le mieux la blonde. Parler avec elle était facile. Elle n'avait que peu de liens avec les amis qu'elle s'était fait durant l'adolescence et ne connaissait donc que sa version de l'histoire. Avec Anya, Clarke ne se sentait pas jugée. Il n'y avait plus ces regards pleins de jugement qu'elle sentait parfois dans son dos. L'autre femme lui avait donné l'occasion de se construire une nouvelle image, de grandir tout simplement. Grâce à elle, il y avait eu aussi d'autres gens qui ne se souciaient pas de ses erreurs. Le problème, c'était que toutes ces nouvelles relations ne l'aidaient pas à arranger les choses avec les plus anciennes. La présence de ses meilleurs amis devenait plus difficile à supporter car même s'ils avaient choisis de rester avec elle, elle sentait bien que le temps passé et la maturité poussaient certains à revoir leur point de vue. Le vent allait tourner et la blonde s'y préparait dans un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience.

* * *

 **Février 2008**

\- Sérieusement ? Mec, t'as encore regardé mon côté de l'écran.

\- Fais pas ta fillette, Bell, c'est juste le talent.

Ravi de sa victoire, Murphy laissa tomber sa manette sur ses genoux et s'étendit dans le sofa. Une fois par semaine, ils faisaient quelques parties de Call of Duty de façon à déterminer qui se chargerait des corvées. Ce qui au début avait été un défi était devenu une véritable tradition à cause de la fierté de Bellamy qui supportait cette raclée hebdomadaire dans l'espoir de renverser le compteur. En six mois, il n'avait pourtant gagné que deux fois ce qui permettait à Murphy de ne pas participer beaucoup à la vie ménagère de la colocation.

\- Encore une.

\- Nope. Quatre à zéro, mec. Tu prendras ta revanche la semaine prochaine. En attendant, y a la poubelle qui t'attends.

\- Blaireau.

La deuxième manette rebondit sur le canapé à la place auparavant occupée par Bellamy qui s'était levé et se dirigeait en grommelant vers la cuisine. Un jour, il battrait Murphy à plates coutures et il ferait en sorte de lui faire hériter de la totalité des corvées de la semaine. Pour ça, il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Il en était à penser à une façon d'améliorer ses qualités guerrières quand il remarqua l'heure. A cause du jeu, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail, mais il était tard et le repas n'était pas encore en train de cuire. Est-ce que Lexa était même rentrée ? Son téléphone dans une main, la poubelle dans l'autre, il sortit de la maison en tapant un sms, mais fut arrêté par le ronronnement proche d'une moto. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se garait sur le trottoir. Il se débarrassa rapidement des ordures avant d'aller rejoindre la brune qui fixait le cadenas et ramassa les deux sacs posés au sol.

\- Hey. Tu rentres tard.

\- Longue journée.

Lexa n'était pas toujours très causante et ouverte, mais il la trouvait aujourd'hui particulièrement rigide. Ne voulant pas pousser, il la suivit sans un mot à l'intérieur et l'aida à déballer les courses.

\- J'ai pris des pizzas pour ce soir, j'espère que ça dérangera personne.

Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait. Maladroitement, Bellamy alla s'appuyer contre le frigo et la regarda s'affairer autour du four. Il avait envie de lui demander si quelque chose s'était passé aujourd'hui ou même lui dire simplement qu'il était là si jamais elle avait envie de parler de quelque chose, mais il avait encore un peu de mal à définir les limites de leur amitié. Au départ, il était le meilleur ami de Clarke ce qui l'avait conduit à entendre souvent parler de Lexa depuis qu'il était enfant, mais il ne l'avait vraiment rencontrée que cette année. Le courant était toujours bien passé entre eux, pourtant il n'était pas certain que leur rapprochement était souhaité. Par qui, il ne savait pas exactement. Il avait juste l'impression que s'il dépassait une certaine ligne, cela ne réussirait à aucun d'entre eux. Et pourtant, il ressentait cette attirance pour elle et il en venait souvent à se demander pour quelle raison Clarke n'avait pas fait en sorte de les rassembler plus rapidement au vu de leurs points communs. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien dit et haussa juste les épaules sous le regard de Lexa.

\- On parle de pizzas, ça ne dérange jamais personne d'en manger.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Mal à l'aise, Bellamy quitta la cuisine pour faire le tour des chambres et prévenir tout le monde que le repas serait bientôt prêt. En arrivant devant la chambre de Clarke, il toqua, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Echo lui avait pourtant dit tout à l'heure qu'elle était revenue des cours dans l'après-midi. Une main sur les yeux, il ouvrit et entra en tâtonnant autour de lui.

\- Clarke ? T'es décente ?

Toujours rien. Il finit par ôter sa main et constata que la chambre était en réalité vide. Il avait donc fait l'idiot inutilement. Un peu surpris, il sortit et continua son tour en demandant au passage si quelqu'un avait vu la blonde, mais personne ne l'avait croisé depuis ce matin. Assez logiquement, il se retrouva à toquer à la salle de bain dans laquelle il entendit un peu de remue-ménage avant de voir finalement sortir son amie. Elle semblait avoir rassemblé précipitamment sa veste, son écharpe et son sac qu'elle portait dans les bras.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

C'était la journée des attitudes étranges. D'abord Lexa, maintenant Clarke. Cette dernière secoua juste rapidement la tête et lui offrit un maigre sourire avant de se lancer vers les escaliers. Seulement, si Bellamy ne savait pas comment agir avec la brune, il en savait par contre un rayon à propos de la blonde. Il la retint donc et l'observa attentivement.

\- Sérieusement Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien. Juste une longue journée.

Il commençait à en avoir assez de cette réponse qui ne disait rien du tout. Il était sur le point de reposer sa question quand Raven dévala les marches et passa entre eux sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

\- On se magne les losers, faudrait pas que Murphy s'en enfile une à lui tout seul.

\- J'arrive.

Clarke avait profité de l'occasion pour s'échapper et Bellamy ne se sentit pas vraiment de la suivre pour en apprendre plus. Aujourd'hui, il était un peu dépassé. Lui aussi avait eu une longue journée après tout.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la proposition faite par Emerson. Assise sur le tapis pelucheux au pied de son lit, Lexa réfléchissait. Elle l'avait fait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Durant les cours, pendant qu'elle se douchait, en pleine nuit quand elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil,... Cette histoire occupait toutes ses pensées et plus elle gambergeait à ce sujet, moins elle trouvait de solution. Depuis le début, il n'y en avait qu'une seule et cela ne changerait pas : elle devait accepter. Elle avait naïvement cru qu'elle avait deux choix, deux routes à emprunter, mais elle ne pouvait en fait qu'aller droit devant en écoutant les indications de l'homme. Après une hésitation, elle se coucha sur le ventre et alla récupérer sous son armoire le carton qu'elle avait caché là en rentrant de chez son père. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, comme si elle craignant de le voir exploser si elle était trop brutale, et sortit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide écarlate bien nommé le Rouge. Il y en avait des dizaines, soigneusement conditionnées dans la boîte, qu'Emerson lui avait dit de donner à un dealer local qu'il avait déjà contacté. Dans l'histoire, Lexa n'était qu'une intermédiaire entre les deux. D'après l'homme, elle n'aurait rien à faire de plus que d'assurer la transition de la marchandise et de l'argent entre eux. Il lui avait affirmé que le gars en question n'était pas un danger. Selon ses mots, le type était juste un jeune connard avec lequel il avait fait affaire. Le problème, c'était qu'elle connaissait le dit connard. Finn Collins était un gars bien connu de son groupe d'amis. Elle-même n'avait fait que le croiser, mais ils avaient tous un point de vue assez négatif sur lui. Ils le voyaient comme un gars néfaste, aux mauvaises fréquentations, de qui il valait mieux se tenir éloigné. La seule qui semblait avoir un avis un peu plus positif sur lui était Clarke, mais elle avait eu un béguin pour lui quand elle avait seize ans alors elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir réellement se fier à elle. L'idée d'être affiliée à lui, même secrètement, ne plaisait vraiment pas à Lexa. De plus, elle s'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir lui faire confiance avec toute la partie secrète de l'affaire. Qu'est-ce qui lui assurait que Finn garderait tout ça pour lui ? Si l'un de ses amis, pire sa famille, venait à apprendre qu'elle trempait dans un trafic avec lui, elle était fichue. Sans parler de toutes les lois qu'elle allait enfreindre. Difficilement, la brune résista à l'envie d'aller voir sur le net la peine qu'elle risquait si jamais elle venait à être attrapée pour trafic de drogue. Cela se comptait probablement en dizaines d'années et elle n'avait aucun doute à propos du fait que Emerson ferait en sorte de faire peser toutes les charges sur elle. En résumé, elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas se faire choper.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand la maison fut calme, Lexa quitta sa chambre à pas de loup. Elle avait caché ses boucles brunes sous un bonnet, heureusement de saison, et s'était appliqué à se vêtir sobrement. Jean, pull, sweat-shirt et baskets. Emerson lui avait dit qu'elle trouverait Finn tous les soirs dans un bar nommé le Skywalker et puisqu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds là-bas elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Elle avait donc décidé d'y aller casual en supposant que les lieux ne seraient pas d'un trop haut standing. Avec le groupe, elle était habitué à sortir un peu partout, mais elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un bar si...décrépi ? Quand elle vit la façade, Lexa comprit directement qu'elle ferait tache dans le décor malgré ses efforts. Une jeune fille, seule, dans cet endroit pourri, ça puait quand même comme le début d'un épisode des Experts. Avec sa veine, elle allait finir violée, puis égorgée dans une ruelle adjacente du bar. Ces pensées ne l'aidèrent pas franchement à se rassurer, mais elle y alla quand même. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Même si son ventre se tordait de peur, elle devait y aller. Son père lui avait un jour appris une leçon capitale sur la notion de courage : le tout, c'était d'y aller. Même si pour ça il fallait faire semblant, même si on était mort de trouille à l'intérieur, il fallait prétendre être sûr de soi. C'était ça la clé selon lui. Cage avait simplifié en lui disant que c'était comme se mettre un masque de guerrier sur le visage. S'il était suffisamment imposant, il suffirait à convaincre les autres qu'on était fort autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et ce serait à leur tour de ressentir de l'appréhension. Lexa mit donc en place son masque si soigneusement travaillé et quand elle pénétra dans le bar personne n'aurait su dire qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine de dix-huit ans rêvant d'être ailleurs. Elle s'offrit le luxe de paraître nonchalante et alla s'accouder au bar en évitant de se poser des questions sur les taches brunes qu'elle y voyait. Un beau gars de plus ou moins son âge s'approcha et la reluqua un instant avant de jeter un torchon sur son épaule dans une attitude typique de barman.

\- Tu t'es perdue, ma jolie ? C'est pas franchement un coin pour toi ici.

Lexa s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à se faire draguer dès son entrée dans le bar. Si c'était vraiment de la drague. Elle n'était pas certaine. Le type lui envoyait des signaux contraires. D'un côté, il y avait ses paroles et l'autre une sorte de lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle cru même le voir donner un petit coup de menton vers la porte comme pour lui dire de partir. Sincèrement, elle aurait voulu suivre ses conseils, mais elle ne pouvait pas alors elle s'obligea à fixer l'inconnu dans les yeux en se redressant.

\- Je sais parfaitement où je suis. J'aurais besoin de voir quelqu'un. Finn est là ?

\- Collins ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se fut tout ce qu'il fallut au barman pour héler un type dans la salle pour lui dire d'aller chercher le dealer. Dès que ce fut fait, il se pencha sur le bar de façon à pouvoir parler sans être entendu.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais. Collins n'est pas un méchant, mais les gens autour de lui ne sont pas toujours aussi sympathiques. J'aime pas trop me mêler des affaires des autres, mais si jamais ça commence à sentir l'oignon tu me fais signe. Je m'arrangerais pour te faire sortir d'ici.

Lexa ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui valait ce traitement et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir faire confiance au barman, mais il était plutôt réconfortant de se dire qu'elle aurait potentiellement quelqu'un pour l'aider si jamais la situation devenait inconfortable. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, elle glissa simplement un merci sous son souffle. Une seconde plus tard, il s'éloigna et Finn se hissait tranquillement sur le tabouret à côté d'elle, un grand blond maigre et agité se flanquant derrière lui.

\- Tiens donc, je connais ce visage. Tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir aujourd'hui. Lexa, c'est ça ?

\- Emerson ne t'a pas dit ?

Il était inutile de perdre du temps en babillage. La question de Finn était probablement purement rhétorique de toute façon. Il l'avait parfaitement reconnue et il semblait plutôt content de la tournure des choses. Malgré tout, il afficha une courte confusion lorsqu'elle mit Emerson sur le tapis.

\- Non. Il m'a juste dit que quelqu'un allait me contacter, mais je ne pensais pas que ce quelqu'un serait toi. Sérieusement, comment aurais-je pu ? Tu es la fille qui ne tire même pas sur un joint aux soirées et materne Clarke. Mais ça te va pas mal d'être dans un deal, ça te rend tout de suite plus sexy. Dommage que je sois pris.

La pensée d'une nuit passée avec Finn lui traversa la tête et elle faillit bien vomir dans sa propre bouche. Le jeune homme remarqua bien sa grimace de dégoût, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Bien au contraire, son sourire grandit et il se rapprocha un peu à la façon d'un ami sur le point de lui faire une confidence.

\- Tu connais l'élue en plus.

Il ne fallut à Lexa qu'une seconde pour réaliser ce qu'il était en train de dire. Ce n'était pas bien difficile non plus, il suffisait de rassembler les morceaux. Il avait parlé de Clarke et ce n'était pas par hasard. Elle accusa clairement le coup, bouche ouverte et yeux béants. Clarke sortait avec ce crétin. C'était pour ça qu'elle lui semblait plus favorable et sûrement aussi qu'elle agissait étrangement ces derniers temps. Le fait qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé était blessant. Même si elle n'aurait jamais approuvé cette relation, la brune l'aurait quand même soutenue comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle se serait juste tenue prête à rassembler les morceaux et aurait veillé un peu plus sur elle. Finn semblait satisfait de son petit effet et souriait béatement. Néanmoins, ne la voyant pas réagir, il finit par claquer les doigts devant ses yeux, cela la fit sortir violemment du tourbillon de pensées dans lequel elle avait été emportée.

\- Retournons à notre business. Tu as la marchandise ?

Pas encore tout à fait sortie de son état de choc, Lexa fouilla son sac et posa la boîte sur le bar. Finn la fit directement glisser vers lui et s'empara d'une fiole qu'il étudia méticuleusement. Ensuite, il la lança au blond qui l'attrapa maladroitement.

\- Teste-moi ça pendant que je parle avec la demoiselle.

Un sourire presque fou étirant ses lèvres, le gars se dirigea vers le fond de la salle sous les yeux curieux du barman. Lexa sentit juste après son regard sur elle, mais elle l'ignora et tenta de se concentrer sur le dealer.

\- Il paraît que ce truc a transformé un gars en un putain de Berserker. Ça arrive souvent ?

\- D'après Emerson, non. Si tu veux plus d'infos, il faudra en parler avec lui, je ne suis que le messager.

En réalité, Lexa était dans le brouillard. Le bras-droit de son père lui avait parlé de quelques désagréments durant les tests, mais il n'était pas rentré dans les détails. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le conseil avait refusé la commercialisation de ce truc. Un inhibiteur pouvait facilement devenir une vrai saloperie, surtout quand ça altérait aussi les signaux de douleur envoyés par le corps. Pendant qu'elle était plongée à nouveau dans ses pensées, Finn avait repris la parole et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait loupé quelque chose d'important lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il était plus ou moins en train de la menacer.

\- J'ai rien contre toi, Lexa, mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai dans les mains une carte que je serais stupide de ne pas jouer. Tes potes ne sont pas au courant de tout ça et tu préférerais éviter que ça se sache n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois, je les aime pas trop tes amis. A cause d'eux, je ne peux pas voir ma copine librement parce qu'ils trouvent tous que je suis mauvais pour elle. Mais s'ils savaient ce que tu fais, tu ne penses pas qu'ils trouveraient aussi que tu es mauvaise ? Du coup, je me dis qu'on pourrait travailler dans un intérêt commun. Je la ferme. Comme ça ta réputation reste immaculée. Et toi tu me fais entrer dans votre groupe ? C'est pas grand chose en échange de mon silence, avoue que je suis gentil. J'aurais pu être beaucoup plus crapuleux avec ce que je sais, mais non je joue les gars sympas parce que Clarke le vaut bien. Alors, on a un deal ?

La brune resta tout aussi abasourdie que lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa relation avec Clarke. C'était délirant et l'idée de se faire manipuler par deux personnes, d'être ainsi contrainte de mentir à tout ceux qu'elle aimait, frappa durement Lexa. On était en train de la traîner en enfer et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de hocher la tête, parce que, encore une fois elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, elle n'était rien. Juste un pantin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_ **: A wolf in sheep's clothing**

 **Octobre 2015**

Il y avait une Clarke Griffin miniature juste devant chez elle. En la voyant, Lexa se retrouva envahie par des souvenirs d'enfance qu'elle pensait disparus, mais qui désormais refaisaient surface. Elle revoyait clairement cette blondinette se proclamant princesse qui après seulement un regard l'avait nommée à la tête de sa garde personnelle et lui avait offert une pelle en plastique orange en guise d'épée. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à faire ses quatre volontés jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une Abigail Griffin déjà surbookée à l'époque. Clarke avait posé un bisou collant de glace sur sa joue, lui avait dit à demain et était partie en lui faisant de grands signes. Et même si Lexa n'avait pas exactement prévu de passer le prochain après-midi à la garderie, elle avait insisté auprès de son frère. Peut-être était-ce déjà là un signe avant-coureur. Si une Clarke de sept ans avait pu aussi aisément devenir le centre de son monde, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que la fille sexy de vingt ans l'ait littéralement ensorcelée. Chassant toutes ces pensées, Lexa tenta de se recomposer, mais c'était réellement difficile quand elle faisait face à une petite fille qui ressemblait presque en tout point à sa mère enfant. Presque, car elle avait hérité des yeux bruns de son père et non des iris bleus grisés de sa mère. En voyant le pli soucieux entre les sourcils de la petite, la brune se racla maladroitement la gorge et poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir complètement.

\- Livia. Hm. Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Lexa n'avait plus vu Olivia Griffin depuis maintenant trois ans. Elle s'était tenue éloignée des photos, mais avait malgré tout fait en sorte d'avoir des nouvelles de la fillette. Même si elle ne voulait pas de détails, elle avait toujours eu besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait activement participé à la vie de ce petit bout pendant presque trois ans et ne plus faire partie de son existence avait été un choix douloureux, mais nécessaire. Si choix cela avait vraiment été. Cette époque était tellement floue qu'elle n'était plus trop sûre de rien, mais elle n'était pas certaine que son éloignement brutal n'était pas du fait de Clarke. Cela la menait donc à une autre question qu'elle n'avait pas verbalisée : comment Olivia pouvait-elle la connaître ? La brune était loin d'être une spécialiste lorsqu'il s'agissait de gamins, mais elle était presque certaine que la petite fille n'aurait pas dû garder un souvenir aussi clair d'elle. Elle se serait attendue à être au mieux un nom évoqué de temps en temps pour Livia. Mais la petite la fixait avec une reconnaissance claire dans le regard et elle irradiait littéralement de bonheur comme si elle avait retrouvé une personne chère qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps. Lexa extrapolait peut-être un peu, tout ça lui semblait être beaucoup pour l'esprit d'une petite fille ayant tout juste fêté son sixième anniversaire, mais son trouble était légitime. Lorsqu'elle vit la gamine qui se tortillait un peu en tirant sur le bord de son pull, ses yeux allant du sol à quelque chose dans le couloir, la brune prit conscience d'un détail de taille. Livia n'était pas arrivée ici toute seule, quelqu'un avait dû l'accompagner. Le tout était de savoir qui. Il aurait été facile de se pencher pour prendre connaissance de l'identité du second visiteur, mais Lexa avait gelé à la réflexion et en cet instant son cerveau explorait les pires possibilités. Elle se voyait déjà avoir un échange maladroit avec l'un de ses anciens amis, Finn, ou plus angoissant, Clarke. Aucune raison valable expliquant cette visite ne lui venait en tête. Le plus troublant était que tout l'entourage de la fillette n'était même pas au courant de son retour en ville et encore moins de l'endroit où elle vivait. Donc tout était possible.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de rassembler son courage, l'accompagnateur mystère prit place derrière la petite fille à qui elle adressa un sourire tendre avant de glisser les mains sur ses oreilles. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lexa, son visage se raidit et toute trace d'émotion disparut.

\- Est-ce que tu te drogues encore ?

C'était du Raven tout craché. Elle avait sauté toutes les salutations pour aller droit au but comme à son habitude. Si n'importe qui d'autre s'était adressé à elle de la sorte, Lexa se serait sûrement offusquée, mais c'était Raven et si elle avait pris des pincettes avec elle, cela aurait été une raison de se vexer. Il n'empêchait que la question creusa un sillon douloureux dans sa poitrine. Malgré trois années passées à être clean et à reconstruire sa vie, son faux-pas restait profondément ancré comme tatoué sur sa peau aux yeux des autres. N'ayant aucune confiance en sa voix en cet instant, la brune se contenta de hocher négativement la tête avec une moue crispée. Raven la jaugea quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne libère finalement les oreilles de l'enfant.

\- Bien.

Et ce fut tout. Avant que Lexa n'ait pu réellement prendre note du fait que Raven la croyait effectivement, elle se retrouva prise en étau par deux bras forts. L'autre fille l'avait attiré dans un câlin maladroit qui se termina aussi vite qu'il n'avait commencé. La brune n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui rendre son geste, le temps qu'elle comprenne, il n'y avait plus que la sensation fantomatique de l'étreinte brutale de Raven.

\- Je sais que ça fait un moment et que je débarque complètement, mais...

Raven baissa les yeux vers la fillette qui les observait avec curiosité et son explication mourut à la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle resta silencieuse et pour la première fois Lexa la vit gênée. Ou c'était du moins comme ça qu'elle comprenait cette attitude si étrangère à Raven. Cette fille n'avait jamais eu peur de personne, elle se tenait toujours bien droite sans se soucier de sa taille et regardait les gens dans les yeux. Mais ici ses épaules étaient voûtées et elle n'osait visiblement pas relever complètement la tête, préférant jeter de rapides coups d'œil en direction de Lexa. Finalement, elle passa une main sur sa nuque et agita un instant sa queue de cheval avant de se lancer avec hargne dans une tirade d'excuses.

\- Écoute, je suis désolée. Je sais qu'on a mal agis avec toi. Avec Bell aussi. Cette période était compliquée, il y avait... Enfin, tu sais bien. Tout ce qu'on a découvert, ça nous a fait un choc et on a pas trop su comment réagir. Et puis, il y avait Clarke et Liv. Elles avaient besoin de nous. Mais vous aussi et ça on ne l'a compris que trop tard. Vous étiez loin quand on a commencé à y voir plus clair, on ne savait pas trop comment vous contactez et après tout ce qu'on a fait, on pensait que peut-être vous préféreriez ne plus nous voir. Ça aurait été légitime. Ça l'est toujours. On comprendra si vous ne voulez pas de gens comme nous dans votre vie. Pourtant, il fallait qu'on essaye. On vous devait au moins ces excuses même si elles viennent avec trois ans de retard.

C'était la journée des nouveautés et des choses étranges. Lexa n'avait jamais entendu Raven s'étendre comme ça, elle ne l'avait même jamais entendu s'excuser. Pourtant, elle venait de le faire, elle avait mis son cœur sur la ligne et elle avait parlé avec sincérité. Si la brune appréciait l'effort, elle n'était pas encore prête à passer l'éponge. Jamais elle ne leur avait tenu rancœur, mais elle avait été blessée par leur attitude. Cette blessure n'était pas cicatrisée et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il s'agissait réellement d'une histoire de pardon. Parler de confiance aurait été plus juste. Lexa n'était certainement pas prête à les aimer comme avant. Elle n'était tout simplement pas apte à confronter son propre cœur à celui de Raven. Malgré tout cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait rejeter son effort. Même si elle restait prudente, Lexa n'était pas opposée à donner une chance à Raven de se rattraper concrètement.

\- C'est qui ce 'on' ?

Raven était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre le sous-entendu derrière son refus de répondre clairement aux excuses formulées et elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne tenterait pas de lui arracher une autre réaction. Heureusement, Raven étant toujours Raven, elle saisit la perche tendue et lui adressa un petit sourire en se redressant.

\- Wells et moi.

* * *

 **Mars 2008**

Le mois de février avait été placé sous le signe de l'apprentissage. Lexa avait beaucoup appris en deux semaines de temps. Elle avait appris à tricher à propos de la vérité – elle ne mentait pas, elle omettait juste certains détails –, à enfermer sa conscience durant la journée – la nuit, elle hurlait toujours et l'empêchait de dormir –, à ravaler la bile de dégoût qui lui montait dans la gorge quand elle était en présence d'Emerson – elle frissonnait encore quand il la touchait –, mais surtout elle avait appris la peur. La véritable peur. L'angoisse qui vous rongeait le ventre en permanence, qui vous faisait sursauter à chaque imprévu et qui venait noircir la moindre seconde de bonheur. Cette peur l'épuisait par son omniprésence et elle en venait souvent à désirer ne plus voir une once de couleur autour d'elle. La couleur, c'était la vie. Et la vie, c'était une perte potentielle. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Lexa aurait pu se décrire comme une personne assez courageuse. En tout cas, elle n'aurait pas employé pour elle-même les termes lâche et trouillarde. Aujourd'hui, ils lui semblaient parfaitement adaptés et sa couardise lui donnait envie de vomir. Une poignée de jours, un peu de chantage et voilà que la fille qui s'était toujours battue pour les siens, qui n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de défendre ses conviction se transformait en une vulgaire poupée rongée par la crainte.

Par ailleurs, le Rouge se vendait bien. Aussi illégale soit sa pratique, Lexa devait bien reconnaître que Finn était doué pour ça. La nouvelle drogue faisait bien parler d'elle à Polis et on se l'arrachait dans les soirées estudiantines. Si bien que le stock initial d'Emerson était arrivé à son terme. Tous les échantillons avaient été vendus, cela aurait dû signifier la fin du deal, mais il aurait été dommage d'arrêter la machine alors qu'elle commençait à peine à ronronner. Il lui avait demandé son avis par principe, mais comme toujours Lexa n'avait eu aucun choix. Elle avait hoché servilement la tête et avait fait le transfert une fois encore, une cargaison fraîche de Rouge dans son sac à dos. Ce dernier était devenu son monde. Il recelait ses secrets et la source de sa peur. Et plus d'argent que d'habitude. C'était le seul point positif à première vue. Dealer du Rouge rapportait pas mal et Emerson n'était pas trop chien quand il s'agissait de la rétribuer. Seulement, Lexa avait encore un peu de mal à utiliser cet argent sale qu'elle trimballait partout avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait beaucoup d'autres solutions. Les aller-retours entre TonDC et Polis bouffaient le temps qu'elle n'avait déjà pas pour travailler avant, il fallait donc bien parfois qu'elle pioche dedans pour payer au moins ses frais à la colocation. Au moins, cela restait une affaire entre elle et elle, et elle n'avait plus à se sentir coupable de devoir de se reposer sur la générosité de Raven ou de Bellamy. L'argent était sale, mais au moins elle l'avait gagné même si c'était en participant à un trafic qu'elle ne cautionnait pas et ne cautionnerait jamais. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses dans sa vie qu'elle n'approuvait pas, mais s'y faisait avec une rapidité presque inquiétante. Emerson avait dit qu'elle savait ce qu'était la survie, qu'elle s'adapterait à tout, et il n'avait probablement pas tort. Le tout était de savoir à quel prix.

En entrant ce jour-là dans le Spacewalker, le bar miteux où Finn semblait avoir élu domicile, Lexa fut surprise de trouver les lieux calmes. Il y avait bien deux mecs accoudés au comptoir, mais les drogués qui occupaient généralement le fond de la salle étaient absents ce qui expliquait probablement cette absence de rires idiots et de jurons. Presque inquiétée par ce changement, elle s'avança vers le bar et grimpa sur un tabouret devant Atom. A force de le croiser quand elle venait voir le dealer, elle avait fini par apprendre son prénom – ou son surnom, elle ne savait pas trop – même s'ils n'avaient jamais réellement faits les présentations.

\- Il n'est pas là.

L'homme avait répondu à sa question avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Si Lexa ne fut pas surprise – après tout, ils n'avaient jamais parlé que de Finn –, elle ne cacha pas son désappointement. Elle revenait tout juste de TonDC et l'idée d'avoir deux boîtes pleins de fioles de Rouge dans son sac ne la rassurait pas vraiment. D'abord, il y avait le risque de se faire voler, mais elle craignait aussi que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'elle trafiquait si jamais elle ramenait la cargaison à la maison. Surtout alors qu'une fête était en préparation à la coloc et que n'importe quel étudiant bourré était susceptible de débarquer dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle laissait lourdement tomber sa tête sur son bras, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Elle le sortit machinalement et décrocha, collant le portable à son oreille sans avoir vérifier l'appelant.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis devant chez toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Je suis au bar. En train de t'attendre.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle réalisa.

\- Devant chez moi ?

\- Je t'attends pour la soirée. Il est temps que tu fasses ta part du marché. Clarke est distante et j'ai pas envie de la perdre parce que tu n'as pas été fichue d'arranger la situation avec tes potes.

\- Je... J'arrive.

\- Grouille-toi. Je te conseille d'être là avant que je croise quelqu'un que tu connais.

La menace était très claire et Lexa ne se la fit pas redire deux fois.

* * *

\- T'as déjà fumé un truc pas net ou c'est ton sourire naturel ?

\- Toujours aussi agréable, Murphy.

\- Juste avec toi, princesse.

Malgré la pique de Murphy, le sourire de Clarke n'avait pas disparu. Enfoncée dans le grand canapé, les jambes recroquevillées contre le ventre et le menton sur les genoux, elle souriait béatement en regardant les personnes qui se massaient déjà dans la maison. C'était leur première fête depuis un très long moment. Une soirée de débauche et d'oubli plaisait à la jeune fille qui n'avait pas caché son excitation durant toute la semaine. Enfin, elle pourrait juste se noyer dans la foule, ne subissant plus les regards étranges de ces colocataires qui s'étaient tous persuadés que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Tous sauf Lexa. Son sourire s'effaça un peu et elle resserra sa prise sur ses jambes. La seule personne avec laquelle elle aurait volontiers parlé se montrait lointaine ces dernières semaines et à l'exception de quelques marques d'affection usuelles, elle n'avait que peu reconnu l'existence de Clarke. Cette dernière avait sa petite idée sur la raison de cette absence : il devait y avoir une personne derrière tout ça. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer son attitude cachottière et les longs moments qu'elle pouvait passer plongée dans ses pensées dont elle ressortait avec un sursaut embarrassé. Clarke ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça et, pour cause, Lexa ne s'était jamais réellement intéressée à quelqu'un. Elle ne connaissait rien à l'amour, il y avait de quoi être perturbée. Quelqu'un augmenta le volume de la musique et les basses commencèrent à raisonner plus nettement. Les gobelets apparaissaient progressivement dans les mains, jusqu'à ce que le rouge devienne omniprésent dans la pièce. Bellamy, adossé au chambranle, discutait avec Echo, désignant des gens et riant à ce qu'elle lui soufflait à l'oreille. Encore un rapprochement que Clarke n'avait pas vu venir. Elle aurait pourtant dû le savoir. Bell était de ceux qui pouvait être apprécié et se faire respecter de tous. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se soit fait une telle place dans la colocation. Si elle était celle qui avait rassemblé et cimenté le groupe, lui était celui qui s'assurait du bien-être de chacun. Et Wells faisait en sorte que les finances roulent et qu'ils ne s'attirent pas de problèmes. A trois, ils étaient bien partis pour faire tenir cette maison debout jusqu'à la fin de leurs études.

L'arrivée fracassante de Monty et Jasper sur le canapé la sortit de ses pensées et elle se retrouva à rire franchement quand le premier la chatouilla, l'autre gardant trois verres à shot hors de portée de ses mouvements saccadés. Essoufflée, elle quitta sa position et allongea les jambes devant elle. Ces derniers temps, elle s'était souvent retrouvée à cacher instinctivement son ventre. D'après la gynécologue qu'elle avait vue il y a peu, elle était enceinte de sept semaines, le bébé ne représentait donc encore qu'un minuscule renflement que ses vêtements ne dévoilait pas. Même lorsqu'elle s'observait dans le miroir après sa douche, elle pouvait se convaincre qu'il était invisible grâce aux formes qu'elle avait toujours eues. Au milieu des autres, elle craignait pourtant parfois d'être démasquée. Tant qu'elle ne verbalisait pas l'existence du fœtus auprès de ses proches, c'était comme s'il n'existait pas et elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de vouloir qu'il ait une existence. Donc tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris sa décision, il était important que ce secret reste le sien.

\- C'est bizarre de te voir dans ton coin. Un problème, Clarkey ?

\- Jasper, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça.

Haussant les épaules, le grand brun dégingandé lui offrit l'un des verres avant de faire passer le dernier à son ami. Elle avait rencontré ces deux là en cours et depuis ils faisaient partie intégrante des soirées à la coloc. Même s'ils semblaient parfois venir d'un autre monde, ils savaient comment mettre l'ambiance et ils étaient particulièrement gentils. Aujourd'hui, Clarke aurait pourtant préféré qu'ils ne soient pas aussi attentifs à elle. Elle observa l'alcool dans sa main en hésitant alors que le duo avait déjà levé leurs verres pour trinquer. Si elle disait non maintenant, cela attirerait l'attention sur elle. Et puis, un peu de vodka ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Affichant un sourire factice, elle fit claquer son shot contre celui des autres et l'avala rapidement. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge plus fort que d'habitude, elle grimaça et passa une main dégoûtée sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas tant que la boisson était différente, c'était elle qui avait changé même si elle avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Elle se sentait maintenant mal à l'aise d'avoir accepté et c'est seulement quand elle se leva sous prétexte d'aller voir après Wells qu'elle se rendit compte de la main qu'elle avait posée sur son ventre. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Pendant qu'elle fendait la foule, son bras s'enroula plus nettement autour d'elle et elle se rendit compte après avoir été bousculée que cela n'avait cette fois rien à voir avec le fait de se cacher. Elle le protégeait. Ce bébé dont elle ne voulait même pas avouer l'existence, elle le protégeait. Le déclic qui s'opérait en elle fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, ou plutôt par l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes. Elle était toujours dans le salon et n'avait pas encore dépassé Bellamy et Echo. Si elle fut choquée de voir le petit groupe qui se massait dans le couloir, ce fut aussi leur cas. Presque aussitôt, le garçon avait carré les épaules et s'était avancé vers Finn qui ouvrait la voie, sa bande dans son sillage. Le plus perturbant n'était pas tellement de voir Finn ici, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient les mêmes soirées. Non, le plus perturbant, c'était de voir Lexa dans son sillage. Elle se tenait juste derrière son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres, mais ses yeux semblaient fuyants. Clarke pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle n'était vraisemblablement pas la seule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Collins ?

La voix de Bellamy était venimeuse et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il était sur le point de le mettre dehors de force. La blonde n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il avait exactement contre Finn, mais il n'avait jamais caché qu'il le haïssait. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aurait dû intervenir. Clarke le savait. Finn était son petit ami et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit impliqué dans une bagarre. Après tout, c'était pour elle qu'il était là. Pour elle qu'il avait bravé la colère de ses amis. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas car il y avait une part d'elle qui appréciait l'idée qu'il se batte pour avoir le droit d'être à ses côtés. C'était primaire et particulièrement stupide, mais c'était là. Et puis, il y avait aussi la présence de Lexa à ses côtés. Elle repensait à sa théorie, au fait que Lexa pourrait voir quelqu'un, et pendant un moment les deux se superposèrent. Lexa et Finn. D'abord, elle devenait la meilleure amie de Bellamy, puis elle la petite amie de Finn. C'était ridicule, mais dans un accès de paranoïa, Clarke se laissa y croire. Lexa la trahissait. Lexa allait lui voler tout ceux qui lui appartenait. Lexa allait l'abandonner. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. La réaction de la brune ne lui donna que plus d'éléments pour étayer sa théorie.

\- Du calme, Bell. C'est moi qui lui ait dit de venir.

Elle s'était placée entre les deux garçons, une main sur le torse de Bellamy pour le retenir. Elle ne touchait pas Finn par contre. Entre eux, il y avait beaucoup d'espace et depuis son mouvement elle semblait plus se recroqueviller à proximité de Bellamy plutôt que de l'empêcher de s'approcher de Finn. La colère qui couvait n'était pourtant pas apaisée. Clarke s'approcha finalement, rejoignant Echo, Raven et Wells qui semblaient assurer les arrières de leur ami. Elle fixa un instant le sourire goguenard de Finn, puis croisa le regard mal à l'aise de Lexa, et enfin elle leva la tête pour voir les mâchoires tendues de Bellamy. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ce qui se passait réellement ici ? Lincoln arriva de la cuisine et, n'ayant visiblement rien suivi à la scène, se glissa entre Lexa et Finn tel un bouclier humain, comme si elle était celle qui avait besoin d'être protégée ici.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il grondait plus qu'il ne parlait, mais Clarke savait que c'était juste de l'intimidation. Lincoln n'avait jamais aimé la violence et il préférait généralement user intelligemment de son corps massif pour faire fuir les gens plutôt qu'avoir à les frapper. Ce nouveau pion dans le jeu fit cette fois réagir plus clairement Lexa qui redressa les épaules et reprit la position centrale.

\- C'est juste un malentendu. On... On bosse ensemble avec Finn. Il est sympa, loin de ce que vous pensez. Je lui ai proposé de venir à la soirée pour que vous puissiez le comprendre vous aussi. A force d'écouter les rumeurs, on se trompe sur les gens.

\- Lexa... Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quoi que ce soit ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non !

Bellamy restait suspicieux, mais il se calma légèrement. Lincoln lui recula carrément d'un pas et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Personne n'avait vu l'hésitation qui était passé dans le regard de Lexa. Personne n'avait compris qu'elle venait de laisser passer une chance de dire quelque chose d'important. Personne sauf Clarke qui pourtant ignora ce fait et jeta sur elle un regard glacé avant de se détourner vers Finn. Elle n'était pas heureuse de le voir ici. Elle aurait dû l'être pourtant, c'était une chance de voir son petit ami être enfin accepté par le groupe, mais elle était incapable de se réjouir parce qu'elle devait tout ça à Lexa. Lexa qui se faisait lointaine, trafiquait quelque chose dans son dos et la forçait à mélanger ses mondes un peu trop à son goût. Mais puisque Finn était là, elle allait faire avec et tâcher de tourner la situation à son avantage.

* * *

Elle enchaînait les verres. Affalée sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, elle s'appliquait à vider la bouteille de liqueur qu'elle avait trouvé sur la table. Ce truc avait un goût affreux et il lui donnait l'impression de faire couler de la lave dans son œsophage, mais elle espérait qu'il lui frapperait la tête vite et fort. Pour la première fois, elle avait vraiment envie d'être ivre. Si elle se foutait en l'air, elle pourrait légitimement passer une partie de la soirée à vomir dans la salle de bain avant de s'évanouir sur le sol de sa chambre. Actuellement, c'était son programme favori. Tout aurait été mieux que de devoir prétendre être amie avec Finn. Elle siphonnait son cinquième verre quand il lui fut arraché, la moitié tombant sur son t-shirt dans la manœuvre. Elle grogna et décolla le tissu froid de sa poitrine avant de lever les yeux vers celui qui tenait toujours le verre. Finn. Bien sûr. Lexa ravala sa remarque grinçante et attendit simplement qu'il parle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? Tu crois que c'est malin de te bourrer la gueule ? C'est un coup à ce que tu ailles tout balancer à tes potes. Je me suis mouillé dans cette histoire et je vais pas laisser une petite garce tout foutre en l'air parce qu'elle craque un peu sous la pression.

Il avait saisi son col, la forçant à se redresser pour soulager son cou de la pression du tissu.

\- Où est la marchandise ? Puisque je suis là, je vais en profiter pour faire quelques affaires.

L'idée que des gens qu'elle connaissait puissent consommer une drogue qu'elle avait fournie effrayait Lexa. Jusqu'ici, elle avait plutôt bien réussi à garder cette partie de l'affaire hors de son esprit. C'était une façon de se protéger que de ne pas penser aux conséquences, mais là elle y était directement confrontée. Finn allait vendre cette saloperie à des personnes qu'elle considérait peut-être comme des amis et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne chercha même pas à lutter, elle désigna juste le sac à dos qui était au sol.

\- Je préfère ça.

Il la lâcha tout aussi rudement qu'il l'avait attrapé et elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise en massant sa gorge pendant qu'il fouillait son sac pour sortir le carton de Rouge. Seulement quelques fioles furent dispersées dans ses poches, le reste se retrouva dans les mains de l'un de ses suiveurs, un type qu'elle avait souvent vu, mais dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

\- Et maintenant, tâche de te reprendre. Je voudrais pas avoir à t'amocher parce que tu fous n'importe quoi.

Jusqu'ici, Finn n'avait jamais été réellement menaçant. Il n'était pas tendre, mais c'était généralement plus un jeu quand il jouait les durs. Ici, pour la première fois, elle avait vraiment eu peur de lui. Il n'était plus juste une menace pour son existence, mais bien une menace physique. Et elle, elle venait de le faire entrer dans son groupe, lui ouvrant la porte de sa maison. C'était comme faire entrer un loup dans une bergerie.


End file.
